


Edify

by kaige68



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s got to be a ‘but’, or there wouldn’t be a point to you telling us about this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edify

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words WotD 10/7/13 - Edify

“-his paintings were destroyed and the church was burned down around him.”

“But?”

“But, what?”

“There’s got to be a ‘but’, or there wouldn’t be a point to you telling us about this.”

“Okay, but, one painting survived. And might be infecting the people at the museum.”

“What was so bad about his paintings?”

“Religious paintings are supposed to edify, even depictions of hell are supposed to lift the viewer. People became ill at the sight of his works.”

“Only maybe it wasn’t the imagery of the painting, but the paint itself.”

“How do you feel about visiting the Louvre?”


End file.
